Thor
Thor is a demon in the series. History Thor is the red-haired son of Odin and god of thunder in Germanic mythology and Germanic paganism. His belt Mejingjard doubles his strength and lightning flashes every time he throws his trusty hammer, Mjölnir. Most surviving stories relating to Germanic mythology either mention Thor or center on Thor's exploits. Thor was a much revered god of the ancient Germanic people from at least the earliest surviving written accounts of the indigenous Germanic tribes to over a thousand years later in the late Viking Age. Thor was appealed to for protection on numerous objects found from various Germanic tribes. Miniature replicas of Mjölnir, the weapon of Thor, became a defiant symbol of Norse paganism during the Christianization of Scandinavia. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Megami Tensei II: Kishin Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Deity Race **''Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn'' as Thorman *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race (1st Battle), Kishin Race (2nd Battle) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kishin Race *Another Bible: Deity Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Deity Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kishin Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Chariot Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kishin Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Deity Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Thorman is the American ambassador to Japan. He requests the aid of the protagonist in defeating Gotou to prevent the demons from overrunning the Earth. Later in the story, he reveals himself to be the demon Thor, an agent of YHVH dedicated to the ideal of the Thousand Year Kingdom. He was sent to Earth after discovering that Gotou discovered a way of summoning demons from the Expanse to the human's realm and was tasked with stopping him. In the Law route, Thor congratulates the protagonist for aiding him in the purification of Tokyo. In the Neutral and Chaos route, he fights the party. Regardless of the options, it is too late to save Tokyo from the "Hammer of Thor", a cluster of nuclear ICBMs used to purge the demons. With this, Japan is completely obliterated. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Thorman was briefly mentioned as the one who started the Great Cataclysm. His true form, Thor, can be fused at the Cathedral of Shadows. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Thor is found in Ikebukuro as a member of the Mantra Army. He is first seen when he knocks Isamu Nitta unconscious with his hammer. He locks both Isamu and the Demi-fiend up, and they must prove their strength to become free. Thor is defeated by the Demi-fiend and allowed free. After the Nightmare System destroys the Mantra Army, Thor admits that their fear-based society had no hope of creating a new world. He allows Isamu free, and then says that he will see the Demi-fiend again if he is truly strong. He does indeed cross paths with the Demi-fiend again on the 418th floor of the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Regardless of the Demi-fiend's Reason, Thor tests the Demi-fiend's abilities again. Thor is overwhelmed and dies at that spot. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Thor appears as the boss of Shibuya's Celu Tower gold-level instance. By defeating him, players have a chance to obtain the Ving-Thor, which they can turn in to the old man NPC in front of the boss room to obtain the ability to fuse him. Thor is a special triple fusion of Odin, Loki, and Dwarf. He can be summoned temporarily onto the field when a player has an Odin and Loki within their COMP and a full fusion gauge. He also appears as a boss within the Shinagawa Diaspora instance as one of the two key-bearing mobs players must defeat in order to summon Metatron. His weapon Mjolnir and his cloak can be obtained as player equipment. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Thor takes the form of a human called "Hunter Kyuzou" in the Challenge Quest Save the Old Man. He sends a request to protect an old hunter from his enemies. After accepting the quest, Flynn is caught in a misunderstanding and ends up facing other hunters who had gone there to help the old man. Finally, a hunter wearing a cloak covering his entire body appears, only to throw it away and reveal his real identity as the Kishin Thor. He immediately attacks the hunters. However, after being put in a disadvantage, a majestic voice stops the battle. It turns out that the old hunter was actually an amnesiac Odin, and Thor made him watch those battles to make him recover his memories through the excitation of combat. Thor returns to Asgard alongside his Lord. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Thorman is briefly mentioned again having died of heart failure at the age of 68. He had apparently respected Japan and was fostering friendship between the two countries after he became ambassador.Tumblr. Retrieved May 7, 2013. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' In the 3DS remake, a variant of Thor is unlocked by Nemechi's female angel form, and costs 500 D-Souls. His artwork is based on his appearance from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. While the normal version of Thor is level 59, this variant is much more powerful and at a much higher level at Level 72, making it the highest level Kishin demon in the remake, just exceeding Marici by one level. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Soulless Army'' ''Persona 3'' Thor is the highest level Persona of the Chariot Arcana. He can be fused after maxing out Kazushi Miyamoto's Social Link. His Heart Item is Lightning Gloves, which nullifies Elec damage dealt to the bearer. When he is fused with any kind of Nihil weapon, he produces the weapon Mjolnir, his iconic hammer. Mjölnir has an attack value of 340 while having a hit rate of 80. It strengthens Electric attacks as if the bearer has Elec Boost. It deals electric damage when the protagonist attacks with it instead of Strike damage. ''Persona 3 Portable'' Thor can be fused after maxing out Rio Iwasaki's Social Link, in the female protagonist's route. ''The Movie'' Thor was summoned in the last second and used a thunder spell on the Arcana Fortune. He obtained him after the Chariot Arcana was defeated. ''Persona 4'' A Persona of the Chariot Arcana, aside from Fusion, the only way to find this Persona is through Shuffle Time in one specific portion of the Magatsu Inaba dungeon; the Magatsu Mandala. Thor is the only Persona that can learn the ultimate Electricity skill, Thunder Reign. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Thor can use the combo Thunderblast with Neo Kem and Ragnarok with Jormung. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Thor is a common enemy on the 6th Layer of the Sun. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Boss (Mantra Forces HQ)= |-| Boss (Tower of Kagutsuchi)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Paralyze= |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Ziodyne Mortal Jihad Elec Amp |D-Skill= Madness Crush Occult Flash |Password= gZTL2O$nqZgM$e6M m$%$Xu2$WCpQW9$O }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= : Poison |Normalattack= Phys x1-2 hits, 1 enemy |Skill= Ziodyne\Innate High Elec Pleroma\Innate Mortal Jihad\77 Retaliate\78 |Requiredquest= Save the Old Man }} ''Another Bible'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Alternate (3DS)= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' |SG= - |Ri= - |Te= - |Ru= - |Fi= |Ic= |Wi= 50% |Er= |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= |Mi= |De= |Cu= |Nr= |???= |Return= Megin Gjord |Skill= 1\Mazionga 4\Tetraja 5\Ziodyne 8\Earth Slicer }} ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Skill= Elec Dance* |Passive= Counter* |FusedQuote= Human, what dost thou wish of Thor, god of thunder? My hammer is thine to command. |FusingQuote= So thy desire is to increase the power of Thor? I see... I shall leave it to thee... }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Racial= Awakening |Skill= Mazio |Passive= Ares Aid* |FusedQuote= I am the Deity Thor. I shall smash all with Mjolnir. |FusingQuote= ...Very well. Thou shalt see for thyself the alteration of mine power. }} Gallery References Category:Norse Mythology Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Thor